


Haikyuu NSFW Alphabet

by Shelbye1013



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbye1013/pseuds/Shelbye1013
Kudos: 2





	Haikyuu NSFW Alphabet

Koyotani Kentaro  
A~Aftercare  
He is not the most caring person but when it comes to you he is softer but not to sort the most he will do is make sure you are okay and then cuddle you

B~Body part  
On him it's his arms on you it is your butt or thighs 

C~Cum  
He loves to cum in you wether it is your vagina your ass or your mouth it is always in you

D~Dirty secret  
He secretly wants to try a rape scenario where he pertains to be a robber and "rapes" you but he will ask for consent before you guys start the scenario 

E~ experience  
Contrary to what he says he has no experience

F~Favorite position  
Doggie 

G~Goofy  
He is never goofy

H~Hair  
Very well trimmed. The carpet does not match the drapes 

I~intimacy  
He is not that intimate 

J~Jerk Off  
He will not jerk off at all if you are not around he will wait intill you are around 

K~Kink(s)  
Daddy, punishment, choking, spanking

L~Location Anywhere anytime M~Motivation Every thing involving you N~No Knife or fire play O~Oral Good at giving but loves receiving P~Pace Fast rough and brutal Q~Quickie All for it R~Risk He's not too into taking risks S~Stamina Great stamina 7~8 rounds T~Toys Puns none he thanks his dick should be good enough for you U~Unfair He is very unfair he loves to tease V~Volume Very quiet a couple of soft grants or grounds in your ear but that is all you'll get out of him W~Wildcard He will sometimes take your clothes and take your towel while you were in the shower so that you have to walk naked around the house X~X-ray He is big boy 13 inches when soft Y~Yearning Really high like a 11/10 Z~ZZZ He will stay up for hours after sex


End file.
